


We Will Always Find Each Other

by WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal/pseuds/WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 finale post-ep</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.

Standing on the ship's deck, Emma stared out at the water in front of her. She didn't hear her mother come up behind her until she spoke.

"We'll find him. We will…"

"…always find each other. I know," Emma snapped, turning to face the other woman then sighed, "I'm sorry."

Snow reached out and laid her hand on Emma's arm. "Emma, honey, it's okay. You're worried about your son. If you weren't snippy, I'd be worried."

"Still I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Giving her arm a gentle squeeze, Snow attempted to lighten the mood. "So, my product of true love, you're pretty powerful."

Emma gave a short laugh that turned into a sob. She turned to face her mother. "Mom."

"Come here, sweetheart." Snow pulled her daughter into her arms. "I was wondering when you would break."

"I lost them, both of them." Emma cried.

"I know but we _will_ get Henry back," she assured her. "And if there is any chance that Neal is still alive, we will find him too."

"What if they aren't in NEverland?"

"Henry is. Gold already told us that."

"What if he's lying to us?" Emma pulled back to look at her mother.

"Do you think he is?"

"I don't know what I think. I just want my son back."

"I know you do and you'll have him back."

"Snow, Emma," David said, as he approached them. "Hook said we should be there in about an hour."

"Okay." Snow turned to give her husband a small smile.

"Hey, Dad," Emma replied, trying to hide the fact that she was recovering from a breakdown.

"Hey, sweetheart." He moved closer to hug his wife and daughter. "We'll get him back. Our family will…"

"…always find each other." Emma and Snow finished with him before giggling.

"What?"

"We had this conversation before you came over." Snow informed him. "Although it went better this time."

"Mom," Emma groaned at the teasing.

Snow gave a soft smile. "I love the sound of you saying that."

"What? Me saying 'Mom' when I'm irritated?" Emma attempted to deter the conversation.

"No. The sound of you saying 'Mom' in any tone."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to do so," Emma apologized.

"Don't apologize for that." Snow grabbed her hands. "You spent twenty-eight years believing you were left on the side of the road. When you finally find your parents, they're the same age as you and spent your whole life not knowing you are theirs."

"Still…"

"It took Henry a while to call you 'Mom' and he knew as soon as he found you that you were his mother. These things take time."

"He's only called me 'Mom' a few times. That name is still for Regina."

"She's his mother, just as much as you. She raised him for ten years." Snow said. "She _is_ his mother."

"I guess."

Snow sighed. She had hoped after what had happened in the mines that Emma would accept Henry and Regina's bond. She knew full acceptance would take time but there were moments when Emma irritated her by refusing to even acknowledge that Regina had raised Henry.

David chose that moment to step back into the conversation. "Hook has some food on the ship. We need to eat and keep our strength up to search for Henry."

"You're right," Emma agreed.

Movement caught her eye and Snow turned to see Regina slipping below deck. She knew instantly that she had heard at least part of the conversation.

"You coming, Mom?" Emma called.

"Yes," she turned back to her daughter making a mental note to talk to Regina later.


	2. Chapter 2

"Regina?" Snow called out softly as she entered the small cabin area. "I brought you a candy bar."

"I don't eat candy," Regina replied from where she was sitting on the small bed, staring at the opposite wall.

Snow shrugged. "It's all Hook has." She walked over and held it out. "You need to eat."

"I can create my own food, dear." Regina replied, refusing the offering.

"Really?" Snow raised an eyebrow. "After the shock torture and the power it took to contain and then destroy the fail-safe, you still have the strength to conjure food? You think I don't know you came down here to rest?"

"Rest? How can I rest? _My_ son is gone." She glared at Snow.

"How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping!" she snapped defensively.

"I know." Snow attempted to soothe her. "I saw you come down here. I just didn't know when you came up behind us."

"When Ms. Swan started apologizing."

"So you heard everything," Snow murmured. "Emma didn't mean what she said. She is just worried about Henry and exhausted from that power surge."

"Of course she is. And I'm not, right?" Regina sneered. "If I had responded the way she did, it's because I'm evil. But she's just exhausted."

"That's not what I said!" Snow protested.

"But it's what you meant." Regina sighed. "I know you defended me to her and I appreciate that but don't stand here and make excuses for her. Your daughter is a grown woman and she needs to take responsibility for her actions." She turned away from Snow. "She made the choice to give Henry up. I made the choice to adopt and he was the child Gold found for me. I gave Henry a good life."

"I know you did and you're right. Emma needs to accept the relationship between the two of you. You are Henry's mother and I've told her that, both as myself and as Mary Margaret."

"You have?"

"Yes. But Henry wants Emma as well. You have to accept that."

"I know he wants her. He lives with you, remember? If I didn't accept the he made that choice he'd be locked away in the house and not allowed to see any of you."

"From what David has told me, you tried that. You used magic to confine him."

"I did," she acknowledged. "I also offered to teach him magic but he refused. Did David tell you I sent Henry home with him after he broke into my house and threatened me with his sword?"

"He told me he got Henry back but not how."

"I let him go and then I helped them get you and Ms. Swan back home."

"He did tell me you helped."

"Helped?" she repeated in disbelief. "At his insistence, I put him under the sleeping curse, knowing that if we couldn't get you two back, Henry would have lost his entire family. I took in all the magic from the well knowing it could kill me and leave Henry unprotected if my mother was the one to come through. I'd say I did more than just help."

"You're right," Snow agreed.

"Really?" Regina was shocked at the lack of arguing from Snow.

"Yes." Tired of standing, Snow sat on the bed next to Regina but not close enough to make her uncomfortable. "David does not like you, we all know that, so he will not admit if you do something to help."

"You know this and yet you still believe everything he says," Regina scoffed. "Of course you do. He's Prince Charming and he would never lie to Snow White."

"Regina," Snow groaned in frustration. "I get it. You don't like David, Emma, or me, but we're stuck with each other. Henry binds us all together."

"I know."

"We need to find a way to get along for Henry's sake. And that means getting along with Gold as well."

"I still can't believe Gold has a son. Or that Emma hooked up with him," she caught Snow staring at her. "What?"

"You just called her Emma and not Ms. Swan."

"Well, you just told me we all have to get along," Regina shrugged.

"Okay." Snow decided not to push, knowing Regina was actually talking to her right now but one wrong word and the conversation would be over. "What do you know about Neverland?"

"Not much. Just that they don't like girls. We won't be welcome." She gave a soft laugh. "Not that I will be welcomed anywhere."

"That can change you know." Snow said carefully.

"I don't think it can, dear." Regina's voice was soft as she looked at Snow. "They will always see me as the Evil Queen."

"I don't." Snow said quietly.

"You don't what?"

"See you as the Evil Queen."

"Of course you do." Regina scoffed. "After all I've done, how could you see me as anything else?"

"Because I knew you before you became the Evil Queen, back when you were Regina, the girl who saved my life."

"I haven't been that person in so long. I don't even know if she still exists."

"I think she does but you're afraid to let her out and risk being hurt again." Snow have her stepmother a soft smile and rose. "I'll let you test and come check on you later."

As she left the cabin area, she heard Regina's soft voice. "Thank you, Snow."

"For what?"

"Believing in me."

She turned to look back at the other woman to find her already asleep. She smiled. "You never have to thank me for that."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma slowly approached the cabin where she knew Regina was resting. Her mother had convinced her to have a conversation with the former (current?) evil queen. She was dreading this conversation, as the two could not even tolerate each other must days.

As she entered the small room, she sighed in relief at the sight of the sleeping woman. Well, she had tried and it was not her fault they could not talk right then. She turned to leave.

"'Miss Swan?"

"Regina." Emma faced the other woman.

"What are you doing in here?" Regina asked, sitting up.

"My mother sent me. She thinks we need to talk."

"Not interested."

"Neither am I. That's why I'm going to tell her you were asleep."

"Lie to your mother? Why Miss Swan," Regina smirked. "Not very Savior-like of you."

"Well I was a thief before I was the Savior."

"That's not true. You were born the Savior, you just didn't know it."

"That wasn't my choice."

"Wasn't mine either. None of this was my choice."

"You chose to cast the curse." Emma pointed out.

"Not at first. I traded it for the sleeping curse."

"Which you used on my mother then Henry."

"That was an accident. I also used it on your father when we were trying to contact you."

"So once again, I'm the only one of my family you haven't cursed."

"The dark curse was Gold." Regina argued. "He tricked me into taking it back, using your parents. He tricked me into casting it, playing on my hatred of your mother."

"Why do you hate her?" Emma questioned as she leaned against the wall. "You're not an old ugly stepmother like everyone thinks, like the fairytales depict, so it's not a beauty thing. I want to know why."

"Miss Swan," Regina paused. "Emma, how much did Henry tell you about what happened while you and your mother were gone?"

"Not much. Everything got crazy after we got back."

"So he didn't say anything about the stable?" Regina pressed without giving anything away.

"Just that he got a horse. Why?"

The former mayor stared at her hands in her lap. "It doesn't matter," she whispered. "If he didn't tell you then it doesn't matter."

"You brought it up," Emma argued. "What happened at the stable and what does it have to do with you hating my mother?"

"Just drop it Emma."

"No, tell me, Regina. It involves my mother and my son so I deserve to know."

" _My_ son was only involved because your father had him at the stable."

"I see we are still having problems," Snow said as she entered the cabin.

"I don't know what you thought would happen when you sent me in here," Emma said. "Her majesty is impossible to talk to."

"Emma, you're not much better," Snow replied. "And be nice," she admonished. She walked over to her stepmother. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine until your daughter woke me up."

"Regina."

"What? You asked and I told you," Regina smirked. It was so much fun playing with Snow's mind.

"Just be nice. Both of you." She sighed. "So how much talking did you two actually do?"

"None," Emma sneered."Madame Mayor refuses to talk. I have asked her several questions but she refuses to answer."

"Questions about what?"

"Something happened at the stable while we were gone and Henry was there. Somehow it all ties back to why she hates you."

Snow's attention snapped to Regina who refused to meet her gaze. She whispered, "Daniel?"

"Daniel?" Emma repeated. "Who's Daniel?"

"Regina?" Snow questioned. "Was it something to do with Daniel?"

"Don't say his name!" Regina snapped, jumping to her feet. "Don't you ever say his name! You have no right!"

"I'm sorry," Snow replied. "But was it him?"

Regina nodded, deflated. "Whale brought him back. As a monster."

"Oh, no, Regina." Snow carefully touched the woman's arm, afraid she would lash out again. Instead, Regina slumped back against the bed, prompting Snow to pull her into a hug.

"Okay," Emma declared. "Who is Daniel and why does he make the Evil Queen and Snow White act like this? Tell me or I will find someone who will."

"Regina," Snow murmured quietly. "We should tell her or she will go to Gold to find out."

"Fine," Regina muttered. "Daniel was my stable boy."

"Okay." Emma pressed.

"They were in love," Snow replied, upon seeing Regina would not.

"The Evil Queen in love?" Emma laughed.

"It was before I was queen," Regina snapped. "Before I met your mother."

"Emma," Snow said patiently. "When I was a little girl, Regina saved me from a runaway horse. I had recently lost my mother and my father wanted to find me a new mother. After I told him about Regina, he went and proposed to her. I was so excited and thought she was as well. Then I found her in the stable kissing Daniel."

"So what did you do?"

Sitting down beside Regina who had sunk onto the bed while she spoke, Snow carefully took her stepmother's hand. "I ran off. Regina followed me and explained that she did not love my father but loved Daniel instead. I have never forgotten what she told me that night. She taught me about love."

Regina raised her head to find Snow watching her. She closed her eyes briefly. "You still remember that? You still believe it?"

"How could I forget? I idolized you. And of course I believe it," She motioned toward Emma, "she is proof that it's true."

"What did she tell you?" Emma's voice was filled with curiosity.

"She told me that love, true love, was magic and not just any magic but the most powerful magic of all. And it creates happiness." Snow held Regina's gaze as she spoke. "I knew it had to be true when I saw the look on her face. I have held onto that belief since that night."

"Even with everything that's happened?" Regina asked quietly.

"Because of everything. You once said that you told me Daniel ran away to spare me. After David woke me from the sleeping curse, I was too focused on reclaiming his kingdom to understand what you meant. It wasn't until Emma broke the curse and found Neal that I fully understood."

"Why then?"

"Henry asked about his father and to spare him the truth, Emma told him his father had died a hero. She didn't want him to know the pain of the truth." Snow gave her daughter a smile before turning back to Regina. "Henry was so mad when he found out but Emma just wanted to protect him."

"What does that have to do with me and you?"

"Despite everything you wanted to spare me. You were grieving and just found out my part in it but you told me a lie to spare me, to protect me from the guilt I felt when I found out the truth."

Impatient, Emma interrupted. "What happened to Daniel?"

"Regina told me they were in love and made me promise not to tell anyone, especially not Cora. However, I was young and did not understand how manipulative Cora could be. She convinced me that she wanted Regina happy and that there was something pulling them apart. Having lost my mother, whom I now know Cora killed, and not knowing that Regina was so afraid of Cora, I told her. I told Cora that Regina was in love with someone else. I was convinced Cora would let Regina and Daniel marry."

"Obviously she didn't. What did she do?"

"She ripped his heart out and crushed it," Regina whispered.

"What?!" Emma exclaimed.

"Cora didn't care about Regina's happiness or their relationship." Snow closed her eyes briefly. "All she wanted was power and with Regina as my stepmother, the queen, she would have that power."

"She got what she wanted in a way." Regina scoffed. "I pushed her through a portal and she became the queen of Wonderland, the Queen of Hearts."

"Your mother really was a piece of work." Emma remarked.

"She was," Regina replied. "But she was still my mother."


End file.
